In three-dimensional (3D) printing, an additive printing process may be used to make three-dimensional solid parts from a digital model. 3D printing may be used in rapid product prototyping, mold generation, mold master generation, and short run manufacturing. Some 3D printing techniques are considered additive processes because they involve the application of successive layers of material. This is unlike traditional machining processes, which often rely upon the removal of material to create the final part. In 3D printing, the building material may be cured or fused, which for some materials may be performed using heat-assisted extrusion, melting, or sintering, and for other materials, may be performed through curing of polymer-based build materials.